The Gundam Pilots At Hogwarts
by toykokittykat
Summary: the gundam pilots at hogwarts oh god! the gundam pilots and magic. . . o dear!
1. Hogwarts Business

* * *

The Gundam Pilots at Hogwarts

note: I do not own Gundam Wing any of its characters and i do not own the Harry Potter series and/or characters.

Um, first chapter, please read if you do I'll update! Woohoo!

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me . . ." came a small voice. 

"Go on Heero get in there!" a woman's voice replied. Heero looked at her. His chibi arms folded tightly. He glared at her. "Ok, three reasons why I'm not going," He argued, "A- This mission is stupid. B- Hogwarts does not exist. C- THIS MISSION IS STUPID!" The lady looked at him.

"Are you quite finished?" Heero fixed his glare back on his face. "Ok! Heero Yuy, you're mission, should you choose to accept it – and you'd better! Is to infiltrate the OZ forces at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and annihilate them!"

"I'm not going! Especially not through this damned wall-"

"Language please Mr Yuy!" With that she pushed him into the pillar.

"Ow . . . that hurts!" Heero held his head and cursed under his breath.

"Darn. I was sure you had to go through there to get onto platform 9 and three quarters . . ." She took the ticket from Heero's hand and looked at it, while he continued to wriggle around in pain. "Oh silly me!" she giggled, "These are platforms 13 and 14! Oh my we'd better go and find 9 and 10." With that, she dragged Heero down the hall.

* * *

The platform was packed with children of all shapes and sizes, busily saying goodbyes, packing their equipment onto thetrain and practicing spells they'd learned over the summer. 

"Can't believe they'd want me. . ." A small boy, walked around the platform, looking for an entrance to the train. His long, brown braid slapped against his small arms, whichwere laden with his large trunk.

"Man, if Solo could see this now." He gazed in awe at the vast red steam engine in front of him. They didnt haveanything like this on his colony. Home. He didnt have much there, but he got a queasy feeling in his stomach when he thought about it. "Come on Duo! You're one of the guys. You're strong." With that, the small boy stepped onto the train and out of sight.

* * *

"How do you already know that amount of spells Quatre" 

"Well, since you went away on holiday Trowa, i had to occupy myself somehow" answered a tiny blonde boy. He looked at the taller boy sitting in front of him. His had a large fringe swept over to one side covering his eye. His eyes were a deep green. He smiled at Quatre. "It's nice to know you cant function without me" he giggled.

"be quiet" Quare picked up a sweet from the table and threw it at Trowa.

"Quit it" Trowa pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Quatre."_Tiklus_"

"Ouch trowa that hurt" whined Quatre

"Um. . Quatre.. .That was a tickling spell.. . ."

* * *

This was a big place for one boy to be walking through by himself. Well thats what wufei thought. "Be Strong Wufei, dont show them you are weak- that could be trouble." He walked through the platform trying not to bump into any of the other students. 

"There seems to be a lot of students here . . . Must be a big place." he mused.The little chinese boy, with slicked backhair and a small ponytail at the base of his neck continued towards the train. "I sill cannot comprehend this. . . . A magic school? Seems ridiculous somehow. Must be some sort of joke. . ... but yet it cant be. .. .theres so manypeople here. Forget it Wufei, just get on with it."

He disappeared into a crowd of stdents that were getting onto the train.

* * *

ok, hopefully there will be more soon if I get some indication that people are actually reading it lol! 


	2. New Enemies

Wooot! A second chapter he he!

Thanx to the people who reviewed here, you made this possible **wipes a tear from her eye **

Lets get to it!

Chapter 2: New Enemies.

"Ok Duo . . . where ya goin dude?" Duo wondered to himself. "Are ya gonna go and sit by yourself? Don't think I can survive on my own for the next few years . . . But then again I don't like the looks of- ACK!" A large group of girls ran down the corridor knocking him flat onto his face. His hair was a mess, and his t-shirt was torn slightly "Of these big groups either . . ." He continued. He turned his head to look into the compartment where he had landed. There wasn't really anyone in there. Just a small blonde guy and a taller kid. They looked ok. "Come on now Duo . . . Don't be scared just slide open the door . . . After three . . . one . . . Two . . . THREE!" The door was still shut. "Damn! You wuss get in there!"

He felt a sharp pain in his side. He doubled over. "Move it Riff Raff!" Came a callous voice from behind him. A girl, hair tight up in a bun with glasses pushed past him. He looked up just in time to see her laugh at him then walk on. That was Miss Une. She was the only daughter of some rich guy, but Duo did not know how they got rich. "Damn Stuck up posh people thinkin they push us little guys around." Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed his wand. "_Dementus Retardus!_" He shouted. It hit her square in the back. She turned to face him then began to tap dance in the middle of the corridor. "EEK! Help me" She screamed. Duo and some other kids who were sorting their things out around the train immediately began to laugh. Two of Miss Une's friends entered from a compartment near by.

"Get over here and help me you idiots" She screeched. One boys with calf length white blonde hair and a female with hair the same but with odd shaped eyebrows picked her up (her feet still tapping) and took her into the compartment. "I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE ARGHHHHHH" she bawled. When she had exited the hallway, the whole train burst into laughter. Duo got pats on the back from most people, but not one. A short Japanese looking boy in the corner with messy brown hair eyed him up. Duo looked at this kid some more. He was slightly creepy. There was no emotion on his face at all.

This boy beckoned to Duo. Duo sauntered over to where he was standing. "'Sup dude" smiled Duo. The boy just looked at him. "Do you know what you've done" The boy asked Duo  
"I made her tap dance! Big Deal" replied Duo  
"No. I'll tell you what you've done you've jeopardised the whole reason I am here"  
"Calm down man" exclaimed Duo "What's your name"  
"Heero Yuy." was the simple answer.  
"Well Heero, I don't know what I've done to upset'cha but why don't you come sit with me" Duo nodded to the compartment. Heero sighed and followed him into the place where the blonde boy and tall kid were sitting.

"May we" asked Duo politely. Quatre looked at the state of Duo and Heero  
"GOODNESS" He exclaimed. Trowa kicked him under the table.  
"Be nice" He murmured." Um, sure go ahead" He gestured to the seats beside him.

OK, that's all I've had time to put in for today,

Note: the train hasn't left the station yet Lol! I gotta get Wufei in there yet, but I've only had 30mins to do it all in so . . ..

right-ee-o! You know the drill push that lil button down the button and gimme some feedback!

Thanx Dudes!


	3. Stick Together

Stick Together

* * *

"Ack!" Wufei slammed into the wall of the train. "Hey, quit it!" he whined.  
"Awh! Is ickle Wufei gonna cry?" Wufei was back into the wall.  
"Leave me alone Treize!" he tried to stand up

* * *

"What the devil was that noise?" asked Quatre  
"Don't know . . ." murmured Trowa. He and Quatre rose from their seats. Trowa opened the door slowly. "Oomph!" He and another boy came tumbling backwards, back into the room. Quatre peeked out to see Treize laughing. "Did you do that?" he asked. "Yeah and what?" replied Treize.  
"Well! How very rude of you!" Quatre looked annoyed.  
"And what are you gonna do about it first year?" laughed Treize.  
"Humph! Annoyus Destroyus!" Yelled Quatre. Treize began to foam at the mouth and then passed out onto the floor. "Insubordinate ruffian." Muttered Quatre/ he re-entered the compartment and slammed the door.

* * *

"Woah, Quatre, i never knew you had it in you!" said trowa, seeming impressed. He turned to the chinese boy on the floor. "So, was the Treize kid bothering you?"  
"Hm, he just got an upper hand on me thats all! But one day i shall challenge him to a fair duel. He cheated and i found this dishonourable." Duo looked at Wufei in confusion.  
"Dude. . . Are you for real? I mean, you just got your butt kicked and you're planning a FAIR FIGHT? Man, you;re craaaaaaazy!"  
"Shut it!" snapped Wufei "I bet you arent all that, you can only beat girly girls! I saw what you did to Miss Une, you- whoever you are!"  
"THE NAME is Duo Maxwell!" The boys were getting their wands ready to use on each other. Quatre began to panic. He ran between the two trying to promote peace. "Come on fellas i think we should all just be friends!" he said.  
"He's right." came a voice from the corner. It was Heero. He had been extremely quiet during the past events, giving him a chance to observe everyone else. "You've all already made a bunch of enemies. Try to go it alone and they'll slaughter you." He glanced at the group. "my name is Heero Yuy"  
"And mines Duo Maxwell!" said the braided boy.  
"Trowa Barton" Came from the tall fringed boy.  
"Quatre Raberba Winner." said the polite little blonde.  
"Chang Wufei." said the last. The chinese boy.

The whistle for the train blew. "11am exactly" said Trowa, looking at his watch. The train began to chig and slowly edge forward.

* * *

ok, thats the update for now, im currently thinking up the next chapter lol, as ever reviews are welcomed, any kind of feedback, and constructive critisism, also any ideas of what things you would like to see in the future

see you all later  
Kitty


End file.
